Acceptance
by kisshuismylife
Summary: What do you think would happen if Shintaro (Ichigo's dad) and Kisshu met and discovered their mutual hatred for Aoyama? This is my idea! R&R plz!


**Acceptance**

Kisshu was steaming. Ichigo was out on another date with that treehugging freak, and he couldn't figure out what she saw in him. As far as he could see, the treehugger was a boring creep who was basically good for nothing. Sighing, he watched as Ichigo and the treehugger started to walk in the direction of Ichigo's house. Getting an idea, he teleported directly into her room- and immediately regretted it, because her scary father was in there, glaring at the picture on Ichigo's bedside table.

"What are YOU doing here?" Ichigo's dad asked.

"Uh…. burning that disgusting picture?" Kisshu suggested. "Why does she even like that creep?"

"How should I know?" Shintaro asked grouchily. "He's just a boring, good for nothing pretty boy, but Ichigo just goes on and on about how absolutely wonderful and special he is."

"It's sickening," Kisshu said. "And so is he. Why do people like that exist?"

"I don't know, but I wish that freak would CEASE to exist," Shintaro said. Suddenly it looked like he had an idea, and he asked, "Do you like Ichigo?"

"I love her more than my own life," Kisshu said. "But she just doesn't get that for some reason. It's frustrating."

"We need to get her to date you instead of the freak," Shintaro said. "He needs mental help if he thinks he gets to date my daughter."

"I'm all for that idea," Kisshu said. "Do you have a plan?"

"We could murder the freak," Shintaro suggested.

"She'll know it was me; she knows I have a vendetta against Treehugger," Kisshu said gloomily. "And then she'll hate me for eternity."

"I guess we'll just have to talk with her," Shintaro said. "And if that doesn't work, we can plot other ideas."

"Sounds good to me," Kisshu said.

They both heard the front door open, and Ichigo called, "I'm home!"

"We're upstairs," Shintaro called back.

Ichigo came in a few minutes later, and stopped dead. "Kisshu? And DAD!?" she asked incredulously. "What's going on, and why are you both in MY room?"

"We've been talking about your rather creepy obsession with that freak you like," Shintaro said. "I was in here contemplating ripping that stupid photo up when Kisshu came in and said he was here to burn it."

Ichigo groaned. "Why are you all so against me being with Aoyama-kun?" she moaned. "I finally found someone who loves me, and everyone hates him, even though he's a really nice guy."

"He's a good for nothing pretty boy with no brains," Shintaro said.

"And he's BORING," Kisshu added. "Besides, how do you know he'll accept you if you tell him you're Mew Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked uncomfortable, and Kisshu continued, "I've always accepted you and loved you for who you are, cute cat ears and all, but you've never accepted me for who I am; you always push me away and go on and on about how Treehugger is the perfect boyfriend. If no one you know likes him, there's got to be a reason. And that reason is that he's a freak. No one is perfect, and if someone is perfect, there's something wrong with them."

"Okay, that settles it," Shintaro said before Ichigo could respond. "You're dating Kisshu now."

"DAAAAD! You can't tell me who I'm dating!" Ichigo wailed.

"I'm your father," Shintaro said with a smirk. "And I know your mother would say the same."

"Ryou's going to kill me if I start dating Kisshu," Ichigo moaned.

"Not if I get rid of him first," Kisshu said. "Maybe I'll give him to Pai so he can experiment on him."

"Nah, you should just kill him," Shintaro said. "Ichigo's always telling us how evil he is; it's better that way."

"His hair appears to be radioactive; I'll go do that before he explodes," Kisshu said. He teleported off, and Ichigo sighed.

"Dad, do I have to date Kisshu?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, he's better than the freak you're currently seeing," Shintaro said. "Seriously, if I like him, he must be pretty special, right?"

Ichigo looked at him, startled. "Yeah, but I thought you hated all boys," she said.

"No, I just hate boys like the freak," Shintaro said. "Kisshu seems like a nice kid, and I think you'd work well together. And he's getting rid of the bane of your existence currently; wasn't that nice of him?"

"I guess…." Ichigo said.

_**With Kisshu: **_Kisshu teleported into the basement of Café Mew Mew, and found Ryou and Keiichiro down there. Ryou looked up and snarled, "How did YOU get in here, and what do you want?"

"I teleported, and I'm here because Ichigo's father commissioned me to kill you," Kisshu said. "Cupcake Man gets to live, though."

"Mr. Momomiya wants me dead?" Ryou asked, puzzled.

"Let me guess, he found out about the fact you've been sexually harassing his daughter," Keiichiro said. "I should have seen this coming. Kisshu, do you have to kill him?"

"Yes," Kisshu replied, and grabbed Ryou, then teleported out.

They reappeared over the open ocean, and Ryou asked warily, "Why are we here?"

"So the sharks won't go hungry," Kisshu said with a smirk. He stabbed Ryou in the shoulder, and dropped him into the water.

Not even ten minutes later, Kisshu heard, "YAAH! IT'S EATING MY LEG!" Smirking, he summoned his camera, and floated down, then snapped a few photos, and teleported back to Ichigo's room.

Shintaro and Ichigo were waiting, and Ichigo asked, "What's with the camera?"

"I fed him to the sharks, and I wanted some souvenirs, so I took a few photos," Kisshu said, snickering.

Ichigo giggled, and Shintaro started laughing. Soon they were all laughing, hard.

When they finally calmed down, Shintaro asked, "Can I have one of the pictures for my computer background?"

"Sure, this is a digital camera, so we can upload the photos onto your computer and you can pick," Kisshu said. "Where's your computer?"

"Downstairs, come on," Shintaro said. "So where'd you get your camera?"

"One of the stores downtown," Kisshu said. "Mainly all my brothers and I steal is food, but Taruto and I decided we wanted cameras to capture all Pai's embarrassing moments, so we went to a store and got cameras."

"Stealing?" Shintaro asked.

"It's not like we have money, and you humans have so much of everything no one notices if we take some food or a camera or two," Kisshu said.

"So what's up with the news reports of a toy store thief who only steals stuffed animals and Mew Lettuce plushies?" Shintaro asked.

Kisshu groaned. "Pai's STILL at it?" he asked. "I told him to stop!"

"PAI is the one stealing stuffed animals!?" Ichigo asked, giggling. "That's hilarious!"

"Not for the toy stores," Kisshu commented. "Let's go upload these pictures."

Shintaro led the way downstairs, and into his office. He booted up the computer, and asked, "Do you have a USB cable?"

Kisshu snapped his fingers. A USB cable appeared in his hand, and he said, "Now I do."

"Good, do you know what to do?" Shintaro asked.

"Yup," Kisshu said, and hooked his camera up to the computer. A window opened up on the monitor, and Kisshu clicked 'Upload Photos'.

Four photos of Ryou being mauled by sharks came up, and Shintaro looked at them. "You're good at photography," he told Kisshu. "I think I'll use the one of the shark eating his arm." He right-clicked on the picture, and then hit 'Set as Background'. "Perfect," he said as the background changed. He saved the pictures, and Kisshu took his camera back, then made it disappear.

Ichigo sighed, causing Kisshu and Shintaro to look at her. "What's wrong, Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked.

"If I'm dating you, what do I tell Aoyama?" Ichigo asked.

"That I told you you're not allowed to date him anymore," Shintaro said.

"And if he sees me and Kisshu?" Ichigo asked.

"Arranged marriage," Shintaro said. Ichigo choked.

Kisshu looked insanely happy, and asked hopefully, "So I get to marry Ichigo when she's old enough?"

"We have to ask her mom too, but I'm sure she'll agree," Shintaro said. "Seriously, Ichigo, why didn't you go out with Kisshu from day one?"

"We were enemies…." Ichigo grumbled. "And I'm starting to see a definite resemblance between you and him."

"If we form a truce, we won't be enemies," Kisshu said. "And I could come live with you."

"What will your parents say?" Shintaro asked. "Don't you need to ask them first?"

"I don't have parents," Kisshu said. "I call Pai and Taruto my brothers, but they're really my cousins, and my aunt and uncle adopted me. All I have to do is tell Pai to tell them I decided to stay, and problem solved."

"That works," Shintaro said. "You can have the guest room."

Kisshu perked up. "Thanks!" he said.

Suddenly they heard teleportation, and Pai appeared, looking less than thrilled. "Kisshu, would you care to explain yourself?" he asked sternly.

"I get to live with Koneko-chan!" Kisshu said happily.

"And the battle?" Pai asked.

"We get rid of Deep Blue, heal Cyniclonia with the Mew Aqua, and everything's fine!" Kisshu said. "Did you figure out who his human host is yet?"

"It's that kid you call 'Treehugger'," Pai said.

Ichigo groaned as both Kisshu and Shintaro shouted, "YES!"

Pai sighed, and asked, "What did I miss?"

"You missed me feeding Blondie to the sharks, and Koneko-chan's dad telling me that he hates Treehugger too," Kisshu said. "Today has been a good day. Can I go kill Treehugger now?"

"I suppose," Pai said. He looked at Ichigo as Kisshu teleported out, and saw she looked sad. "You do realize that if he became Deep Blue, he'd be trying to kill you?" Pai asked. "It's better this way, and you'll still have Kisshu, who loves you more than life itself."

"I guess you're right," Ichigo said. "It would be hard to fight Deep Blue knowing he was Aoyama anyways. And now that Dad's adopting Kisshu, I guess I'll have to get used to him anyways."

Pai nodded, and said, "I'm going to the Café; I'll talk with Keiichiro and call Kisshu when I'm done."

"Okay," Ichigo said. Pai teleported out.

Five minutes later, Kisshu teleported in grinning ear to ear, and said, "Treehugger's dead. Where's Pai?"

"He went to talk with Keiichiro," Ichigo said. "He said he'd call you when he was done."

"Okay," Kisshu said. "What should we do in the meantime?"

"Go back to my room?" Ichigo suggested.

Kisshu perked up and took her hand, then teleported to her room. They landed on the bed, and Kisshu asked, "Do I get a kiss?"

"Maaaaaybe," Ichigo said teasingly.

Kisshu gave her puppy dog eyes, and she caved. "Fine…." she said. Kisshu grinned and kissed her. She kissed back, slowly realizing that she was actually enjoying this, and that Kisshu was a good kisser.

_Maybe this will work out, _she thought.

**Okay, so I thought of this, and I hope you like it, despite the fact it's pretty OOC. This won't be continued. Oh, and thanks to emikochan 1 fan, whose review on Savior made my day. Review plz!**


End file.
